Ellie's Place
by LuizaMellodN
Summary: "-Por que não me contou Ellie? Por que? Eu sou sua mãe... Pensei que confiasse em mim!  -Edward é o meu lugar fav
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo I

POV BELLA

Está quentinha. Não tem porque levantar. Hoje é sábado mesmo. Ellie não tem aula e todos os quadros encomendados estão prontos. Vamos lá Bella, não acorde. Durma mais um pouco...

.

-Mamãããe... –ouvi a voz de Ellie me chamar. Seu tom estava divertido.

-Eu fiz de novo? –perguntei, sonolenta.

-Oh, sim! –ela riu.

-O quão ferrada estou?

-Você tem meia hora.

.

Levantei da cama com tanta pressa que tropecei no travesseiro. Ellie gargalhou e veio até mim me ajudando a levantar.

.

-Desculpe filha, eu esqueci completamente. –falei andando até o banheiro e prendendo meus cabelos em um coque mal feito.

-Você deve ser a única pessoa do mundo que esquece dos dias da semana, mamãe. Pensou que fosse sábado de novo?

.

Eu lhe sorri. Ela me conhecia bem.

.

-Bom, quase... Para sua sorte, hoje é sexta.

-Okay, okay. –respondi fazendo biquinho.

-Faça o biquinho para a Dona Tânia. – brincou.

.

Tânia era nossa síndica mal humorada. Ela tem três gêmeos e é casada com um banqueiro que vive viajando a trabalho (ou indo para a casa das amantes).

.

Terminei de me arrumar e dei o café da manhã para Ellie.

.

Sua escola ficava a apenas dois quarteirões de casa, o que facilitava pois assim ela podia ir para a escola sozinha enquanto eu ia até a casa do meu pai para fazer suas refeições. Ele não sabe cozinhar e desde que mamãe se foi, eu tenho ido até lá todas as manhãs.

.

Hoje, em especial, não fui.

.

A escola de Ellie marcou uma reunião de pais e como eu sou a única responsável por ela...

.

Quase tivemos que correr até a School Patch.

.

-Mamãe, posso ficar no parque enquanto você fica na reunião?

.

Eu a olhei.

.

Ellie era o meu tesouro. Eu a tive aos dezessete e naquela época eu não imaginava o quanto ela faria de mim uma pessoa melhor. E agora, aos 28, eu vejo o quanto fui boba por pensar que nada mudaria. Ellie sempre foi uma menina meiga e única, e embora fosse filha de uma mulher extremamente quieta, ela consegue fazer amizades com apenas um olhar, uma palavra ou um simples gesto. Ela consegue ter os olhos brilhando e esperança, mesmo depois de tudo.

.

-Pode, querida. Mas volte daqui a uma hora. Sem atrasos. –respondi.

.

Ela deu alguns pulinhos e gritou.

.

-Oh yeah! Pode deixar!

-Oh yeah, sem atrasos.- avisei.

.

Subi as escadas da escola e andei lentamente pelo corredor até encontrar a sala de reuniões.

.

-Olá, Professora. –cumprimentei –Olá. –cumprimentei os outros pais.

Eles responderam.

.

-Como estava dizendo... –continuou a professora – A classe em geral está bem. Os senhores tem filhos muito aplicados. São crianças adoráveis e muito criativas. Bom, é isso.

.

Suspirei. Eu estava atrasada. Muito atrasada.

.

Levantei junto aos outros pais para ir embora.

.

-Hum, espere, Senhorita Swan. –pediu.

-Sim?

-Eu gostaria de conversar sobre Ellie.

.

Franzi o cenho.

.

-Não me leve a mal, Ellie é uma ótima aluna. Eu só gostaria de saber se ela está bem.

-Oh, sim. Ela está ótima. Por quê?

-Bem... É que ela tem faltado desde quarta passada então...

-O quê? –perguntei exasperada.

-Ellie. Ela não vem a escola desde quarta feira passada.

-Como não? Eu a mando para o colégio todos os dias!

-Senhorita Swan, ela não tem vindo. Se preferir, eu lhe mostro o diário de presença.

-Não, não, não tem necessidade. – falei, confusa. –Eu não sei o que dizer...

-A senhorita tem alguma idéia de onde ela pode ir durante as aulas?

.

Revi todos os lugares que fui com Ellie ou alguns parques, mas nenhum que ela agüentaria passar a manhã e parte da tarde.

.

Suspirei.

.

-Eu não tenho idéia.

.

Senti lágrimas inundarem meus olhos.

.

-Eu... Não tenho idéia de onde minha filhas tem ido por sete dias. Oh meu deus!

.

A professora se aproximou.

.

-Bella, não fique assim. É normal da idade dela dar essas escapatórias. Passei por isso quando Mike teve essa idade. E hoje, olhe só onde ele está! Entrando para uma das melhores faculdades de Nova Iorque.

-Mas ela é uma menina... Tem tantos homens com más intenções por aí...

-Eu sei. Mas Ellie é muito sensível para esse tipo de coisa. Por que não tenta conversar com ela?

-Ela mentiria.

.

Depois disso, nada mais foi dito.

.

Ellie foi pontual. Nem um minuto antes nem um depois.

.

Durante todo o caminho até em casa ela me perguntou se eu estava me sentindo bem e se eu havia chorado. E para todas as perguntas a resposta foi não.

.

Ao chegarmos em casa Ellie correu para o seu quarto e se trancou lá o resto do dia.

.

As vezes parecia que ela me escapava. Como se em um momento estivéssemos mais próximas do que nunca e no outro... Puff!

.

Eu sabia que grande parcela disso foi por nunca ter conhecido seu pai. E eu também sabia que Ellie pensava que era culpa minha.

.

Eu conheci o pai de Ellie no ultimo ano do colegial. Passamos uma semana inteira juntos e foi nessa semana que minha menina foi concebida. No dia em que eu ia contar para ele sobre a gravidez, descobri que tinha um pequeno tumor ao lado do coração. Eu fiquei revoltada e sai correndo.

.

No dia seguinte eu fui até sua casa, mas ele não estava lá. Havia voltado para a casa dos pais. Eu não sabia muito bem o endereço, mas mesmo assim tentei. No primeiro mês eu ia até lá todos os dias, mas ele não me recebia. No segundo mês, passei a mandar cartas explicando-lhe tudo. E principalmente, contando da gravidez.

.

Eu o amava, e durante os noves meses que carreguei Ellie dentro de mim, eu dava informações a ele por carta que eu nem sabia se ele queria.

.

E então, no dia seguinte ao parto de Ellie, eu recebi uma carta.

.

"_Querida Isabella,_

_Sei que a oportunidade que tivemos de nos conheceremos melhor foi desperdiçada a alguns meses atrás, mas isso não me impediu de alimentar certa consideração e carinho por você._

_Por este motivo, escrevo-lhe agora._

_Eu sinto muito, por mim, por você, pela minha família, mas nós perdemos nosso lindo e vivo Edgar. O tumor que ele tinha era maligno e o levou a morte lentamente._

_Edgar me contou que você seria mãe de um filho dele e por um pedido dele, uma vontade única e exclusivamente dele, nós decidimos não entrar em contato com você. _

_Ele não queria que vocês se apegassem mais e conseqüentemente sofressem mais, tudo por amar muito vocês duas. E talvez seja por isso que nosso Edgar morreu ontem. No dia previsto para o nascimento da pequena Ellie Sarah Swan Cullen._

_O fato é: Conversei com o meu marido e resolvemos que você e sua filha tem todo o direito e de conhecer e receber a família Cullen. Estaremos aqui para o que precisar, querida. _

_Com amor e muita, muita esperança,_

_Esme Carlie Cullen."_

.

Eu decidi não responder a carta. Edgar talvez estivesse certo, afinal. Por mais egoísta que seja, só iria doer mais conviver com a família dele. Pois sei que tudo me lembraria dele.

.

Os anos foram se passando, se passando... E eu nunca mais tive noticias da família Cullen.

.

Mas era passado. Um passado que embora ainda me incomodasse, me transformou na mulher que sou hoje.

.

Terminei o jantar e fui até o quarto de Ellie para chamá-la para comer.

.

-Eu não sei o que deu nela, Ed. Ela esta estranha comigo. Será que eu fiz algo? – ouvi a voz de Ellie sussurrar.

Ela esperou a resposta.

-Não, não creio que seja isso. Talvez ela esteja apaixonada por alguém que não a quer.

Ela esperou.

-Não! – ela riu – Tabom, tabom. Vou fazer isso. Obrigada. Até segunda.

.

Ela desligou o telefone.

.

Fingi que estava chegando apenas agora e bati na porta.

.

-Ellie, querida, venha jantar.

-O que teremos hoje, Senhorita Swan?- brincou.

-Lasaaaaaanha!

-Eba!

.

Ellie foi correndo até a sala de jantar.

.

Meu coração de mãe me pediu para ser cuidadosa neste momento. Mas meu coração de mulher, me pedia o triplo de cuidado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

O fim de semana passou voando.

.

No sábado, Ellie e fomos ao teatro de tarde e fizemos o jantar juntas, panquecas ao molho.

.

Já no domingo fomos ao aquário, mas percebi que minha menina estava agitada, ansiosa. Eu imaginei que fosse pelo dia seguinte e eu confesso que também estava.

.

Eu havia tomado uma decisão: eu seguiria Ellie segunda-feira. Eu precisava saber onde ela cabulava suas aulas e tomar uma atitude quando a isso.

.

Podia não ser o certo, mas era o mais seguro para Ellie. Ela podia estar se envolvendo com pessoas ou coisas que lhe fariam mal, que lhe prejudicaria.

.

E eu não suportaria que algo acontecesse a ela.

.

-Mamãe? –chamou Ellie de seu quarto.

.

Coloquei meu chá e meu livro na cômoda ao lado da cama e fui até seu quarto.

.

-Sim princesa?

.

Ela estava encolhida debaixo das cobertas e abraçava o pequeno Flip (um duende de pelúcia).

.

-Mamãe, você acha que eu posso levar o Flip para o colégio amanhã?

.

Meu coração apertou. Naquele momento, eu quis perguntar a ela. Mas eu sabia que eu não podia fazer isso. Ellie não lidava bem com esse tipo de coisa, ser colocada contra a parede lhe fazia mal. Por mais que fosse errado... Eu odiava vê-la sofrer.

.

-Claro, querida. O Flip vai adorar a escola. –sorri, beijando sua testa e apagando o abajur de seu quarto.

.

-Durma bem Ellie Sarah.

-Boa noite, mamãe Swan.

.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei antes de Ellie. Fiz o café e liguei para o meu pai pedindo para ele ir para a casa de Sue, sua amiga e vizinha, porque hoje eu não iria para lá.

.

Ellie acordou no horário de sempre e embora tenha estranhado eu já estar levantada não comentou nada.

.

-Tchau mamãe! – gritou, enquanto saia apressadamente de casa.

-Tchau, querida! Boa aula! –Gritei de volta.

.

Olhei pela janela de casa e esperei ela virar a esquina.

.

Tranquei a casa e fui atrás dela.

.

Minha menina não demorou muito a chegar a seu destino. O lugar era apenas algumas quadras de casa.

.

Ela parou em frente a um prédio antigo e começou a subir as escadas laterais.

.

Esperei ela chegar ao topo para começar a subir.

.

Eu estava com medo.

.

O lugar não era sujo nem nada do tipo, mas qualquer coisa podia machuca minha menina. Desde um prego enferrujado a um louco viciado.

.

Eu não imaginava o que ia encontrar quando chegasse ao terraço.

.

Um lindo jardim florido com uma pequena, mas aparentemente aconchegante casa de madeira no centro.

.

Andei lentamente até a porta e encostei meu ouvido.

.

-Ellie, sua mãe sabe que está aqui? –uma voz masculina perguntou.

-Claro que sabe, Ed! Eu já disse.

-Já disse, sim. Mas se eu bem me lembro, minha mãe não me deixava faltar a escola assim.

-A minha é especial, ela deixa.

-Okay. Toma, pega essa. Vê se você gosta. –meu coração acelerou.

-Huuum! É muito bom. Do que é?

-De mo - -

.

Eu entrei bruscamente na casa e dei de cara com Ellie de boca aberta enquanto um homem – muuuito bonito por sinal – lhe dava uma torta.

.

-Ellie Sarah Swan! O que significa isso? Quem é esse homem? – gritei.

.

Ellie não conseguiu disfarçar o medo na voz quando respondeu.

.

-E-este é Edward. Ele é meu amigo.

.

-Amigo? Esse homem tem, pelo menos, trinta anos! Como pode ser seu amigo?

-Ei, ei... Assim você me ofende. Não sou nenhum filho da mãe que pega criança não. E quem é você, para entrar na minha casa e falar assim comigo e com a minha menina?

-SUA MENINA? –gritei. –Por acaso, eu sou a mãe dela.

.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso.

.

-Oh! Desculpe. –ele limpou as mãos sujas de farinha na calça jeans e estendeu uma delas para me cumprimentar –Prazer, senhorita Swan. Ellie fala muito de você.

.

Eu olhei sua mão.

.

Era forte, com algumas veias saltadas. Eram bonitas e másculas.

.

-Ellie, para escola. Ainda pode entrar na segunda aula.

-Mas - -

-Sem mas, vá agora! Ou será pior.

-Certo mamãe. – ela deu um aceno triste para Edward e saiu.

.

-Olha só, eu não sei quem é você ou como você achou minha filha, mas deixe-a em paz. Ellie tem apenas onze anos. É uma criança! Precisa de amigos da idade dela e não de um marmanjo lhe dando tortas.

.

Seu semblante de calmo e sereno foi para raiva em segundos.

.

-Desculpa, mas você entra na minha casa, grita comigo, grita com a sua própria filha e ainda quer me dar ordens? Não é assim não. Eu não encontrei Ellie, ela me encontrou. Eu não sei como, mas um dia ela apareceu aqui no meu jardim. Desde então, tem vindo todos os dias. Eu já disse para ela ir, confesso que até tentei assustá-la, mas então um dia a vi chorando e convidei-a para entrar e comer torta. Sei que é muito assustador um homem fazer tortas e sair distribuindo por aí mas achei que ela precisava, okay? Ela me disse que você sabia. Ellie é uma menina maravilhosa, não a culpe!

.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando assimilar todas as informações.

.

-Ellie chorou... Quando foi isso?–perguntei, me sentando em seu sofá sem ter qualquer concentração em ser educada.

-Semana passada. Ela não quis contar, mas disse que havia brigado com alguém que amava.

.

Cobri meu rosto com as mãos.

.

-Oh Meu Deus... Que péssima mãe! Ellie e eu brigamos semana passada. Ela me implorou para conhecer o lugar onde seu pai foi enterrado e eu gritei com ela.

-Sinto muito. – ele disse, me dando um abraço desajeitado.

-Não é que eu não queira levá-la... Eu só nunca tive coragem de ir. Se eu nunca fui, como posso levá-la?

.

Ele ficou quieto.

.

Tirei minhas mãos do rosto e olhei em seus olhos.

.

-Você nunca a machucaria, não é?- perguntei.

-Não. Ellie me lembra alguém muito especial pra mim.

-Olha...

-Edward.

-Isso, Edward... Ellie não pode ficar faltando às aulas para vir pra cá. Você não é pai, sei que nunca entenderia o que quero dizer, mas ela precisa de amizades da idade dela. Veja, eu não sou tola, percebo o quando você faz bem pra ela e vice-e-versa, porém consegue me entender?

-Olha Isabella, Ellie sempre me disse o quanto você é bonita e inteligente. Percebo que estava certa o tempo todo. –ele sorriu e pegou minha mãos –Eu nunca tive a intenção de causar um conflito. Só quis ajudar a linda garotinha que chorava no meu jardim – riu – Será um prazer receber as duas nos finais de semana. Ficarei honrado em lhe provar que sou um cara legal e nunca seria capaz de machucar nem você, nem sua filha.

.

Meu coração poderia facilmente sair pela boca naquele momento.

.

Edward tinha os olhos mais verdes que alguém poderia ter. Seu sorriso perfeito e seu cabelo desengonçado combinavam perfeitamente com seus ombros largos e o corpo forte.

.

-Obrigada, Edward. Eu... Eu estou uma bagunça.

-Vá para casa. Pense com cuidado em tudo que houve hoje. Ellie precisará da sua paciência para explicar tudo.

-Eu imagino. Eu... Obrigada por ter cuidado dela.

-Um prazer. A garotinha meio que me forçou a gostar dela, mais deu certo.

.

Eu sorri.

.

Caminhei até em casa sem conseguir me concentrar em tudo o que tinha acontecido.

.

Eu só conseguia pensar em como minha filha e nem eu resistimos ao charme de Edward.

.

Embora eu tivesse me aliviado um pouco em relação a Ellie, eu sabia que a conversa seria longa.

.

Mas eu estava estranhamente feliz.

.

Ellie havia encontrado um amigo, finalmente.

.

E talvez, eu também tenha encontrado um.

.

Ellie chegou em casa lá pelas três da tarde.

.

Eu havia preparado cookies e suco de amora para ela.

.

Ela foi direto para o sofá se sentou, me esperando para a conversa.

.

-Por que não me contou Ellie? Por que? Eu sou sua mãe... Pensei que confiasse em mim!  
>-Edward é o meu lugar favorito, mamãe. Eu não queria que você me impedisse de tê-lo.<p>

.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela segurava o copo de suco com força.

.

-Filha, olhe para mim.

.

Ela me ignorou e continuou olhando para baixo.

.

-Ellie, olhe para mim.

.

Ela me olhou, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto infantil.

.

-Eu nunca impediria você de ter algo. Mas, meu bem, Edward não é um objeto. Nem um lugar. Ele é uma pessoa.

-Eu sei! –falou, enxugando o rosto úmido. –Mas o Ed é como se fosse um porto quentinho. Que nem a cama do vovô Swan ou o seu colo, mamãe. Ele me protege e afasta as coisas ruins.

.

Eu olhei pra ela e sorri.

.

-Eu imagino, querida. Mas Edward deve ter a família dele e você não pode ficar faltando nas aulas para ir para lá.

-Desculpe mamãe, eu não vou mais faltar. E Ed não fala com o papai e a mamãe dele a muito, muuuito tempo.

.

Eu suspirei.

.

Talvez Ellie e eu pudéssemos ajudar Edward, também.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo lll

Sorri para Ellie, que ajudava a arrumar a mesa para o jantar.

.

Suas mãozinhas se esforçavam para deixar as flores no vaso ao centro da mesa como queria.

.

Hoje era um dia especial, tanto para minha filha quanto para mim.

.

Comemoraríamos os 12 anos de Ellie, coincidentemente o aniversário de morte de Edgar.

.

Esse ano, em especial, Ellie me pediu para fazer um jantar.

.

Eu prontamente aceitei, imaginando que sua intenção era comemorar de uma maneira mais "madura".

.

Claro que eu estava completamente errada.

.

Quando a campainha tocou, Ellie correu para a mesa e surpreendentemente colocou um terceiro lugar na mesa e sorriu com todos os dentes para mim.

.

-Ele chegou!

.

-Ellie Sarah Swan! O que você fez?

.

Ela gargalhou e foi abrir a porta.

.

-Olá, Ellie! Parabéns! – observei Edward levantar minha menina no colo e lhe entregar um enorme urso de pelúcia e uma caixa.

-Obrigada, Ed! Não precisava... –ela corou.

.

Edward sorriu ao olhar para suas bochechas e passou seu olhar por mim, me fazendo corar também.

.

Ele deixou a cabeça pender para trás e riu.

.

-Tal mãe, tal filha. – brincou.

.

Fui até ele e peguei os presentes de Ellie.

.

-Seja bem-vindo, Edward. Já, já estarei servindo o jantar. Fique a vontade.

.

Ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando-se no sofá, ainda com ela no colo.

.

Coloquei os presentes no meu quarto para mais tarde abrirmos.

.

Voltei para sala e encontrei os dois já a postos a mesa.

.

Fui até a cozinha e abri o forno.

.

-Para o cardápio de hoje temos... Peru com batatas! O preferido de Ellie.

-E de sobremesa? – perguntou Ellie com um sorriso.

.

Edward se virou para ela e lhe deu um sorriso gentil.

.

-Querida, coma primeiro. Depois pensamos na sobremesa.

.

Meu coração se aqueceu.

.

Era diferente como Edward cuidava de Ellie. Quase como se fosse realmente filha dele.

.

Eu concordei.

.

Desde que Edward entrara em minha vida, mais ou menos três semanas atrás, eu sentia que algo estava mudando dentro de mim. Eu estava mais calma, serena. Como a professora de Ellie disse, eu parecia radiante.

.

Não sei se foi por causa do efeito que Edward teve em mim ou como ele fazia minha menina feliz. Possivelmente, o conjunto dos dois. Mas, o fato era: Estávamos todos felizes.

.

Durante o jantar, percebi que Edward se esforçava para manter a conversar leve e divertida, e anotei mentalmente comentar com ele sobre isso.

.

Algo o incomodava. Eu podia sentir sua tensão a quilômetros de distância.

.

Terminamos o jantar e fomos para a sala comer nossa sobremesa.

.

Edward a todo o momento olhava para Ellie e franzia o cenho, como se tentasse decifrar um enigma.

.

Ellie caiu no sono um pouco antes da uma da manhã, e Edward como um perfeito cavalheiro pegou-a no colo e a levou para seu quarto.

.

Ele voltou para sala minutos depois, sentando-se ao meu.

.

Foi minha deixa.

.

-O que há de errado? –perguntei, olhando-o nos olhos.

.

Ele sorriu.

.

-Nada, Isabella. –respondeu, desviando o olhar.

-Você é um terrível mentiroso, Edward. –sorri – Pode confiar em mim.

-Eu... Quando disse que o pai de Ellie morreu? –perguntou, sussurrando.

-No mesmo dia em que Ellie nasceu. Mas, porque pergunta? –franzi o cenho.

-Ele... Deve lhe fazer muita falta.

-Sabe, Edward, eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Quando fui até a casa dos pais dele e fui recebida com um grande "afaste-se", fiquei detonada, perdida. Mas então, o tempo passou. E tudo o que eu sentia por ele se transformou em gratidão, por ter me dado o meu maior presente. Claro que hoje, percebo que eu teria sido feliz ao lado dele, mas não completa. – suspirei –Talvez, eu e ele teríamos nos tornado grandes amigos e pais de uma mesma garotinha. –sorri.

.

Os olhos de Edward estavam vermelhos.

.

-Você esta bem? –perguntei, preocupada.

.

Eu podia ver que suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente e seu corpo estava tensionado de tal forma que eu mal podia ver sua barriga se movimento com sua respiração.

.

-Isabella, eu poderia dar uma olhada em Ellie?

.

Assenti, estranhado seu comportamento.

.

Quase vinte minutos depois, Edward saiu apressado do quarto.

.

Ele tinha no rosto uma expressão confusa e dolorida.

.

-Eu preciso ir. Sinto muito.

.

Ele murmurou ao fechar a porta.

.

Eu estava atônita.

.

Edward havia ido embora!

.

E isso foi como se tivessem arrancado meu coração do peito.

.

Fechei os olhos e não pude impedir que as lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos.

.

Tentei respirar fundo, mas os soluços eram violentos.

.

Eu não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo.

.

O que eu tinha feito? Eu havia o magoado?

.

Levantei e fui para o meu quarto. Olhei-me no espelho.

.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

.

Fui para o banheiro, lavei o rosto e sentei em minha cama.

.

Lembrei do que Edward dissera no jantar.

.

"_-A caixa que trouxe é para você, Isabella."_

.

Peguei-a do chão do quarto e coloquei em meu colo.

.

Era uma caixa bonita, com detalhes em azul claro e prata, com um laço em cima azul escuro.

.

Eu a abri, ansiosa.

.

Dentro, havia uma foto de Edward em sua casa com Ellie, um cartão branco escrito "Bella" em dourado e um colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de lírio.

.

Sorri emocionada.

.

Era diferente de todos os pingentes e mesmo assim, me tocava de uma forma profunda.

.

Devolvi o colar para a caixa e peguei o cartão.

.

"_Bella,_

_Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, venho tentando achar um presente para tirar a impressão que teve de mim, e quando vi este colar, você me veio na cabeça. _

_O Lírio representa o amor puro, o amor de um homem por uma mulher, de uma mãe para sua filha. Representa a inocência e a pureza que apenas uma mulher como você pode ter. _

_Para os chineses, o Lírio representa "amor eterno", sabia? O amor que eu vejo entre você e Ellie. Algo tão bonito que, eu confesso, me causou certa inveja. _

_Não que minha mãe não tenha me dado o maior amor do mundo, mas as coisas se tornaram difíceis a alguns anos atrás._

_Hoje, percebo o quando eu perdi, em relação a minha família e a outras coisas._

_Mas isso não importa..._

_Este presente é nada mais nada menos que um agrado, pelos seus 12 anos sendo mãe, mulher, amiga e conselheira de umas das pessoas que, surpreendentemente, mais amo no mundo._

_Parabéns, querida Bella, por ter conseguido passar a Ellie toda a nobreza que você carrega dentro de si._

_Com todo amor,_

_Edward"._

.

Fechei os olhos.

.

Talvez, só talvez, eu estivesse me apaixonando por Edward.


	4. Capítulo 4

Algumas semanas se passaram, lentas e dolorosas.

.

Desde o aniversário de Ellie, Edward me evitava.

.

Ele passava e pegava Ellie para um passeio, mas nunca subia.

.

O pouco que eu recebia era um "Oi" mandado pela minha filha, que percebia a mudança.

.

A carta havia me dado uma nova esperança mas, ao mesmo tempo, me mostrava que não passaríamos de bons amigos.

.

O natal estava chegando e com ele o nervosismo de Ellie.

.

Todo ano íamos para a casa do meu pai e fazíamos a ceia lá.

.

Este ano, Ellie aproveitou a viagem do meu pai a Seattle (Charlie queria, a todo custo, passar o natal com Sue) e me pediu para passarmos o natal com o Edward.

.

Claro que algo me dizia que o próprio Edward não sabia dessa vontade.

.

A gargalhada de Ellie me fez dar um pulo e voltar ao presente.

.

Nós duas estávamos vendo desenho na televisão, comum em uma manhã de férias.

.

Ela olhou para mim e franziu o cenho.

.

-Mamãe, o que houve?

- Eu estava pensando... Vou ligar para Edward. Assim, poderemos combinar como faremos no natal.

.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

.

-Ele não sabe, não é, Ellie? –ela assentiu.

.

Respirei fundo e a olhei nos olhos.

.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que pedir para não mentir para mim, filha! E se Edward tiver planos? Ele tem uma família, mãe, pai. Isso não se faz!

-Mas - -

-Nada de mais. Sei que o natal é importante para você, por isso, SÓ por isso, vou ligar e falar com ele sobre. Em outra ocasião, estaria metida em sérios problemas, mocinha.

.

Ela assentiu apressadamente e correu para me trazer o telefone.

.

Digitei o numero e esperei.

.

-Alô? – a voz masculina estava um pouco rouca e um pouco surpresa.

-Edward? –suspirei –É Bella.

-Hum, oi, Bella. –sua voz estava hesitante –Como você está?

-Estou bem, Edward. E você?

-Bem. O que precisa? –perguntou, deixando claro que a conversa não seria muito estendida.

-Ellie quer passar o natal com você. Digo, conosco. – segurei o telefone com mais força, ansiosa – Ellie quer que você passe o natal conosco.

.

Enquanto eu aguardava sua resposta, percebi que os olhos de Ellie estavam sem foco.

.

Seu rosto suava frio e ela parecia lutar para respirar.

.

-Ellie...? –chamei - Edward, venha pra cá. Agora!

.

Algo na minha voz fez com que ele entendesse que ele tinha que estar aqui o mais rápido possível.

.

-Ellie, Ellie, querida, fale comigo. Princesa, o que houve? O que esta sentindo?

-Mamãe, eu não respiro... –falou com dificuldade.

.

Coloquei-a no meu colo e assoprei seu rosto, inutilmente.

.

A porta da sala foi aberta bruscamente e um Edward desesperado entrava por ela.

.

-Bella, o que houve? O que ela tem?

-E-eu não sei, eu não sei! Eu estava falando com você no telefone e... –comecei a chorar.

.

Ele pegou-a no colo e me levantou.

.

-Vamos para o hospital.

.

O percurso que normalmente faríamos em meia hora, fizemos em quinze, tamanha a velocidade que Edward dirigia.

.

Eu mentalmente agradeci por isso.

.

O carro parou em frente ao hospital e imediatamente saímos do carro.

.

Edward trazia Ellie em seu colo praticamente desacordada.

.

-Minha filha! –gritei o mais alto que pude, já dentro do hospital- Por favor, alguém me ajude! Alguém ajuda a minha filha.

.

Um médico apareceu prontamente e veio até mim e Edward, demorando para desviar o olhar em Edward.

.

-O que houve, senhorita?

-Minha filha! Ela não consegue respirar.

.

-Tragam uma maca, agora! –gritou. – James –chamou o enfermeiro – Quero a sua equipe comigo. –exigiu.

.

Ele tirou Ellie do colo de Edward e a colocou na maca, apalpando seu pescoço.

.

-Não teremos tempo... Teremos que intuba-la. –ele murmurou.

-Como a senhorita se chama? – o médico perguntou.

-Isabella. Isabella Swan. – respondi , nervosa.

.

Ele parou de se mover por um instante.

.

-Bella? –franziu o cenho.

.

Antes que o enfermeiro pudesse agira, o médico o parou.

.

-Deixe-me fazer.

-Mas senhor... – o enfermeiro revidou.

-Sem erros desta vez, James.

.

Ellie foi intubada rápida e perfeitamente.

.

O enfermeiro encaixou a bomba de oxigênio e todos foram se movendo com a maca para uma sala perto da Emergência.

.

-Edward, para onde estão levando-a? –perguntei, soluçando.

.

Ele me olhou nos olhos enquanto me sentava em uma cadeira e me entregava um copo com água.

.

-Irão fazer alguns exames nela. Para saber o que aconteceu.

-Eu quero minha filha... –murmurei.

-Eu também Bella, eu também.

.

Alguns minutos depois, o médico reapareceu.

.

-Desculpem fazê-los esperar, mas tivemos que levá-la para a sala de exames o mais rápido que pudemos.

.

Edward me olhou com um olhar de "eu te disse".

.

-Bom, eu me chamo Carlisle e irei ser o médico da sua filha enquanto ela estiver aqui no hospital. Isabella, aconselho que vá para casa e prepare uma pequena mala para você e sua filha. Como Ellie ainda é menor, precisará de acompanhante. Edward, enquanto a Srta. Swan faz isso, poderia me acompanhar, por favor?

.

O médico explicava tudo com um tom de nervosismo e tristeza.

.

-Vocês se conhecem? –olhei para Edward.

-Bella, meu pai. Pai, está é Bella. –explicou Edward.

.

Edward me entregou as chaves de seu carro e me disse para ir.

.

Fui e voltei rápido e após assinar alguns papeis na recepção fui até o quarto onde Ellie já estava.

.

Me aproximei e pude ouvir pessoas conversando –mais para discutindo –dentro do quarto.

.

-Onde a encontrou, Edward?

-Eu não a procurei, pai. Ellie me encontrou. Foi coincidência.

-Isso não existe, filho! Desde quando vocês se conhecem?

-Há alguns meses. –pude ouvir Edward responder.

-E não passou pela sua cabeça nos contar? –Carlisle praticamente gritou.

-Eu não sabia que era ela ok? Eu não sabia! Fui descobrir a apenas algumas semanas.

-E mesmo assim, não foi atrás de nós!

-Olha, Carlisle, não fui eu quem deixou ela se afastar ok?

-Como disse? – um tapa forte foi ouvido.

-Ele teria nojo de você, Carlisle. Teria nojo do homem que se tormou. A criança tem sorte de não ter esse tipo de "família".

.

Passos foram ouvidos e antes que eu pudesse me afastar da porta, ela foi aberta. Edward praticamente se chocou contra mim.

.

-Bella, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Edward.

.

Eu não respondi. Observando Carlisle se aproximar e me olhar também.

.

Olhei-os fixamente, deixando minhas perguntas não respondidas os perfurarem.

.

-O quanto ouviu?- Carlisle perguntou.

-O suficiente. –respondi, fria.

.

Minhas pernas tremiam e minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punho.

.

-Isabella... –Carlisle começou.

.

-Eu disse que queria vocês longe da minha família. –falei. – Então foi esse o plano? Esperarem ela crescer, passar da fase de problema, para virem tira-la de mim? –olhei para Edward, meus olhos em chamas – Como pode?

.

Edward deu um passo para trás, como se minhas palavras o cortassem.

.

-Bella, eu posso explicar. –Edward tentou.- Eu descobri a pouco tempo que Ellie é a filha do meu irmão, que morreu e - -

.

-Cala a boca! –gritei, ganhando de volta alguns olhares críticos dos enfermeiros.

.

Depois de tantos anos, meu inferno pessoal estava de volta.

.

Olhei para dentro do quarto e vi Ellie deitada na cama hospitalar, inconsciente.

.

-Você usou minha filha. Assim como me usaram onze anos atrás! A diferença, é que comigo eu tolero. Com ela... –olhei-os – eu ... –fechei os olhos, sentindo minhas unhas perfurarem superficialmente minhas mãos em punho.

.

A poderosa família Cullen estava reaparecendo.

.

Como prometeram nunca fazer.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Postei em terceira pessoa para saber a opinião de vocês! Qual narração preferem?**

**Beijinhos! Boa leitura sz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_O anões chegaram logo após, mas não conseguiram impedir que mordesse a maçã, mas conseguiram finalmente acabar com a bruxa, perseguiram-na até que despencou de um penhasco, morrendo em seguida._

_A tristeza toma conta dos anõezinhos._

_._

_Quando de repente um jovem aproxima-se de Branca de Neve,__naquele sono profundo e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado._

_._

_Imediatamente Branca de Neve desperta do sono da morte e vai embora com seu príncipe, agradecendo aos anões por tudo que fizeram por ela._

_._

Bella suspirou com o fim da história e passou a observar a filha, que adormecia pacificamente na cama fria de hospital.

.

-Minha pequena Ellie... –sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos ruivos de Ellie.

-Isabella, podemos conversar? –a voz de Carlisle era triste e preocupada.

.

Ela olhou-o.

.

-Eu disse que queria outro médico para minha filha. –falou, seca.

-Você sabe que eu sou o melhor médico do país. –ele revidou.

-Sim, na sua área. – comentou.

.

Ele assentiu e olhou para baixo.

.

-Carlisle...

-Acho melhor conversarmos aqui fora, querida.

.

O coração da mãe se apertou e passou a bater freneticamente.

.

Deixando o livro colorido de histórias ao lado da filha, Bella se levantou e saiu do quarto, reunindo todas as suas forças para esquecer, pelo menos por um minuto, que o médico de tratava de Carlisle Cullen.

.

Com as mãos tremendo, encheu o copo descartável de água e esperou.

.

-Isabella, Ellie tem asma.

-Como é? Mas ela nunca apresentou nenhum sintoma...

-Ela tem o que chamamos de Asma Persistente Leve, que normalmente, se desenvolve cedo, mas como Ellie não é chegada em esportes, pode nunca ter feito esforço o suficiente para apresentar os sintomas. O corpo dela simplesmente cansou de segurar e em um único dia, teve todas as crises que deveria ter tido até agora. Ela é uma menina muito forte.

.

Bella o olhou nos olhos e esperou ter algum sinal de que era mais grave do que ele deixava transparecer.

.

Não encontrou nenhum.

.

-Eu não sei se fico aliviada ou se me preocupo mais. –Ela confessou, sentando-se no sofá do corredor.

-Como médico, posso afirmar que com os cuidados necessários, Ellie poderá viver sua vida normalmente. Agora, como avô... Eu apenas quero abraça-la. –Carlisle sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Bella.

.

Observando atentamente, Bella criou coragem para fazer a pergunta que a assolava a cinco dias –desde que Ellie estava naquele hospital.

.

-O que aconteceu, Carlisle...? Por que fingiram que nós não existíamos por nove meses? Por quê? –Bella quase chorava.

-É complicado...

-Complicado? Eu vou te dizer o que é complicado... Complicado é criar um filho sozinha, sem auxílio nenhum, sabendo que o pai do seu filho pode morrer a qualquer momento, sabendo que uma vida, depende completamente de você. Complicado é cometer um erro, e se arrepender dele pelo resto de sua vida!- as lagrimas escorriam por seus olhos.

-Edgar nos pediu, Isabella. Ele tinha medo, medo de fazer você sofrer mais do que já havia feito. Nós a procuramos depois que meu filho faleceu. Esme até lhe mandou uma carta dizendo o que houve. Nunca quisemos que você se distanciasse Isabella. Você é mãe da nossa neta, como poderíamos? –os olhos verdes como água de Carlisle estavam levemente avermelhados e possuíam lágrima que ele não permitia que caíssem.

.

Com amor e respeito, as palavras de Carlisle caíram como um doce carinho sobre o coração de Bella. Até o momento em que ela lembrou-se de Tanya Denalli.

.

-Jura? Foi tudo isso mesmo? Incrível como sentiram todo esse pesar e dois anos depois me enviaram uma linda loira me oferecendo dinheiro para permanecer longe da família Cullen.

-Como é? Vocês fizeram isso? – a voz indignada de Edward soou atrás de Bella.

.

Carlisle pediu para que Edward se sentasse intercalando entre os olhos do filho e os olhos de Bella, ele jurou não ter feito.

.

-Então como me explica?- perguntou, exausta.

.

Embora tivesse todos os motivos para levantar e deixá-los falando sozinhos, ela ficou.

.

-Eu poderia explicar se soubesse quem é essa loira.

.

O sorriso irônico apareceu nos lábios de Bella.

.

-Tanya Denalli, lhe é familiar? – a voz saiu fria como gelo.

-Sim, claro. É minha sobrinha.

-Oh, claro. Mandaram sua sobrinha para me oferecer dinheiro?

-Isabella, não mandamos ninguém oferecer-lhe dinheiro. Ao contrário, Tanya é advogada e nos ajudou muito a encontrar você.

-Bom, ela é realmente competente. Além de me encontrar, entrou em minha casa e me insultou com nomes que eu realmente nem o significado!

.

Edward, que estava quieto até então, pareceu ter entendido uma equação dificílima.

.

-Isabella, quando exatamente Tanya foi atrás de você?

-Uma semana depois do aniversário de dois anos de Ellie, por quê?

.

A raiva subiu a cabeça de Edward e ele precisou fechar a mão em punhos para se controlar e não socar alguma coisa.

.

-Eu disse que ela não era confiável, pai. Eu disse! –Edward praticamente gritava.

-Do que está falando meu filho?

-O dia em que ela ofereceu dinheiro a Bella, foi o dia em que Tanya supostamente foi até a casa dela pra convencê-la de que seria melhor para todos que Bella tivesse contato com os Cullen. Segundo Tanya, Bella expulsou-a de casa a tapas e disse que nunca mais queria ouvir sobre os Cullen novamente.

.

A cor fugiu do rosto de Carlisle.

.

-Como ela pode? – uma doce voz perguntou, vindo do começo do corredor.

.

Todos se viraram para olhar a elegante mulher.

.

-Esme? –Carlisle perguntou, levantando-se e indo até sua mulher.

.

-Eu vim visitar meu marido e encontro a mãe da minha neta e meu filho falando que minha querida sobrinha causou o meu sofrimento durante doze anos? – A voz de Esme mostrava toda dor que sentia.

.

Isabella se levantou e fitou Esme.

.

-Por incrível que pareça, Sra. Cullen, é o que parece. –Respondeu Bella, sentindo todas as informações se encaixando perfeitamente em sua mente.

.

Os Cullen realmente amavam Ellie, isso ela não podia negar.

.

E mesmo que as feridas ainda estivessem recentes, ela conseguia ver o quão difícil foi passarem esses anos sem a neta.

.

Isabella cedeu.

.

-Mas Ellie está aqui, Sr. E Sra. Cullen. E ela adoraria conhecer seus avós.

.

Esme envolveu Bella com seus braços quentes e maternos.

.

-Compaixão. Essa foi a palavra que Edgar definia você. Ele estava certo.- Esme sussurrou.

.

Retribuindo o abraço, Isabella controlou a vontade de sair correndo.

.

Ela precisava de um tempo para pensar em tudo.

.

Colocar as idéias no lugar.

.

Sua filha tinha Asma, Tanya Denalli fui a culpada por anos de sofrimento e Bella estava, afinal de contas, apaixonada pelo irmão do pai da sua filha, pelo tio de Ellie.

.

Deus, sua vida estava uma bagunça!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

-E, oh, vovó Esme, teve uma vez também, quando eu tinha sete anos, minha mãe tentou me colocar no Ballet, mas como eu era muuuuuito desastrada ela tratou logo de me tirar, "antes que você quebre alguma coisa", ela disse. –contava animadamente Ellie.

.

Bella observava a filha contar para avó todos os acontecimentos de sua vida.

.

E apenas Isabella sabia o quando incomodava ter que dividir sua filha com os outros.

.

_Não são os outros, são a família dela,___ela se advertiu.

.

Bella respirou fundo ao ouvir a filha contar mais uma história a Esme.

.

Ela não agüentava mais ficar naquele quarto.

.

-Esme, se importa em ficar alguns minutos com Ellie? Eu realmente preciso comer alguma coisa. – falou Bella.

.

Ela sorriu, visivelmente satisfeita em ficar um pouco a sós com a neta.

.

-Claro leve o tempo que precisar. – respondeu gentil.

.

Bella pegou sua bolsa e me aproximei de Ellie.

.

-Mamãe vai comer algo, e já volta. Quer alguma coisa?

-Hum... Não, obrigada, mamãe. –ela sorriu.

-Ok, amo você. –falou, beijando a testa da filha.

-Também te amo.

.

Bella saiu do quarto tão apressada que, quando percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção, já era tarde demais.

.

O choque provocou um arrepio por todo seu corpo e apenas quando olhou sua vítima ela soube o porquê.

.

Edward.

.

-Ah, oi, Bella.

.

A voz de Edward estava aflita e preocupada.

.

-hum... Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Ellie? –perguntou, ansioso.

.

Ela o olhou.

.

Edward estava bonito.

.

Vestia calça jeans, um all star surrado azul e uma camisa xadrez azul e cinza.

.

-Não, não. Ela está bem. Está com a sua mãe.

.

Algo no meu tom de voz de Bella a denunciou.

.

-E você não gosta nem um pouco disso, não é? –ele não precisava ouvir uma resposta.

-Eu estou tentando ser compreensiva, mas é muito difícil. Eu não sei se consigo confiar, sabe?

-Esme é muito amorosa, e realmente sofrer todos esses anos longe de Ellie.

.

Ela olhou em seus olhos.

.

-E qual é a sua desculpa?

.

Aquelas palavras atingiram como um soco em Edward.

.

-Eu não sabia. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir, Isabella? Eu não sabia sobre Ellie quando nos aproximamos. Eu só descobri no - -

.

A fixa de Bella caiu.

.

Ela lembrou-se do dia em que Edward saíra apressado de sua casa.

.

-... No dia do aniversário de Ellie. –ela completou.

-Sim.

-Como foi que descobriu?

-Ela tem uma marca, na nuca, em forma de C. Todos os Cullen têm uma. Incrivelmente, até as esposas e maridos que entraram para a família. Esme diz que é um ritual, quando o Cullen encontra "A pessoa", ele passa a querer apenas ela. E então, essa pessoa recebe a marca. Minha mãe disse que nunca, na história da Família Cullen, alguma marca sumiu. Quem entra para a família, nunca sai. Eu realmente não entendo, mas... Todos temos. – ele sorriu, envergonhado.

.

Bella franziu o cenho.

.

Sua nuca coçou.

.

-Você acredita mesmo nisso? –perguntou, sentindo-se mais leve.

.

Edward pode perceber.

.

-Assim como acredito que 2+2=4. –ele gargalhou. –É pura lógica.

.

-Podemos tomar um café, Edward?

.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, surpresos.

.

-Tem certeza?

.

Bella sorri.

.

Ele sabia que este convite era um acordo de paz.

.

Porém, o que eles não sabiam era que no momento em que eles deram as mãos, a pequena marca que havia aparecido na nuca de Bella no dia em que se conheceram, se tornava mais forte.

.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Taí o capitulo sete, meninas! Desculpem a grande demora, mas é que eu me mudei e estava sem computador! Só consigo escrever no meu PC então só use o not do meu namorado para responder os comentários! Espero que gostem! E voltamos com tudo!_

_Beijos!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

A doce gargalhada de Bella fez os pelos do braço de Edward se arrepiarem.

.

Ele a olhou e viu que em seus olhos algo brilhava de maneira diferente.

.

-Você está feliz, não é? – ele perguntou.

.

Ela tomou mais um gole do seu capuccino.

.

-Na verdade, acho que estou aliviada. A minha vida inteira sofri com a falta de uma família unida e eu odiaria que algo assim acontecesse com Ellie. Então, é um grande alívio, como mãe, ter os Cullen para dar uma família a minha filha. –Bella respondeu, pensativa.

.

Edward assentiu compreensivo.

.

-Você é muito fácil de ler... – Edward disse e Bella imediatamente o olhou nos olhos- As vezes, é. Esme normalmente é muito amável e respeita o espaço dos outros, mas com Ellie... É uma situação diferente. Ela sonhou com esse dia a anos, sabe?

-Sei, sim. É que... eu só não estou acostumada, sabe? É ridículo, mas estou com ciúmes da minha filha! Antes, éramos eu, Ellie e Charlie. Agora... Bem... Somos nós e você... A grande família Cullen! – Bella desabafou.

.

Charlie? O coração de Edward se acelerou. Será que Bella tinha outra pessoa?

.

-Charlie é um ótimo avô... Mas realmente acho bom minha filha ter outros exemplos masculinos. –Bella comentou, vagarosamente.

.

Edward não pode conter o suspiro de alívio.

.

Deus, Charlie era o pai de Bella!

.

Antes que Edward pudesse soltar algum comentário indevido o celular de Bella tocou.

.

-Alô? Ah, oi, Carlisle. Não, não... Ah, que ótimo! Nós já estamos indo praí. – antes que Carlisle pudesse desligar, Bella se apressou. –E obrigada, por tudo.

.

Bella desligou o celular e levantou-se da cadeira.

.

-Vamos, Edward! Carlisle disse que poderei levar Ellie para casa agora mesmo, desde que ela tome os devidos remédios! Não é maravilhoso? –disse, animada.

.

-Mas... já? Não deveríamos esperar, ter a certeza de que...

-Já? Primeiro, Edward, nós já estamos aqui a três horas, conversando. E segundo, tenha um pouco de fé na minha filha e no seu pai, horas! –brincou.

.

Edward estava emocionado em ver Isabella tão feliz e jurou que daquele dia em diante, faria tudo para permanecerem assim, plenos. Ele não hesitou em pegar a mão feminina e puxá-la café a fora, rumo ao hospital.

.

Quando o casal chegou no hospital, Ellie já estava pronta para ir para casa e conversava alegremente com os avós.

.

-Ah, vovó, vai ser tão legal! – Ellie só faltava pular de felicidade.

-O que vai ser tão legal, filha? – Bella perguntou ao chegar no quarto, abraçando a filha.

-Vovô e Vovó me convidaram para ir até a casa deles amanhã, mamãe.

.

Bella franziu o cenho.

.

-Mas, Carlisle, ela não deveria descansar?

-É apenas um almoço para apresentá-la a sua grande família, Bella. Nada que exija muito esforço. E Ellie está bem, apesar da crise.

.

Bella assentiu lentamente.

.

-Tudo bem, então. Que horas devo levá-la?

-Levá-la? Oh, não, Isabella! Vocês duas são nossa convidadas de honra! Você também faz parte da família. – Esme olhou para Edward rapidamente, o que não passou despercebido por Carlisle.

-Isso mesmo, Bella. Vocês duas devem ir. – afirmou Carlisle.

.

Bella sorriu, agradecida.

.

-Bom, sendo assim, estaremos lá ás onze, tudo bem?

-Maravilhoso! – Esme se levantou e e pegou sua bolsa. – Nos vemos amanhã então?

-Sim, claro!

.

O casal saiu do quarto.

.

Bella pegou a pequena malinha que Edward havia trazido com as roupas de Ellie mais cedo e colocou sua alça no ombro.

.

-Quer que eu te busque? –Edward perguntou, gentilmente.

-Não precisa. Eu prefiro ir com o meu carro e passei tanto tempo indo lá atrás de Edgar quando estava grávida que decorei o caminho.- Respondeu Bella.

.

Ele assentiu.

.

-Bom, acho que vocês duas precisam de um tempinho juntas, então, eu vou indo. Se cuidem...- Edward se despediu, depositando um beijo na testa de Ellie e outro na bochecha de Bella.

.

Bella corou.

.

-Ed? – a voz infantil de Ellie chamou.

-Sim querida? –ele perguntou, já na porta.

-Eu te amo.

.

Os olhos de Edward se encheram de lagrimas.

.

-Assim como eu te amo, meu anjo.

.

E porta se fechou atrás de Edward e Ellie e Bella se abraçaram.

.

O corpo de Ellie relaxou e Bella pode finalmente ver verdade.

.

Apesar de sentira-se feliz e completa, Ellie também estava com medo.

.

Na verdade, a menina estava apavorada.

.

Ela agora tinha uma família e apesar dos seus poucos 12 anos, ela sentia a necessidade de fazer todos a sua volta feliz.

.

-Vai dar tudo certo, querida... Eu estou aqui... –Bela sussurrou – **Nós** estamos aqui.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

_Mais um para vocês, amores! Capítulo importantíssimo!_

**.**

.

Suas mão tremiam levemente e elas insistiam em passear pelo vestido cor creme.

.

Os sapatos nude de salto lhe davam um ar fino e elegante, embora casual. Bem, casual em uma casa rica.

.

Bella passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-os um pouco mais e lhe deixando ainda mais bonita.

.

Ela olhou para Ellie.

.

Sua filha estava linda.

.

Ellie vestia um vestido xadrez vermelho e sapatilhas pretas, seu cabelo estava solto, assim como os da mãe.

.

A porta da casa Cullen foi aberta por um homem loiro e com os olhos verdes.

.

Ele olhou para Bella e franziu o cenho.

.

Logo depois ele olhou para Ellie e arregalou os olhos.

.

-Oh, meu Deus! –ele disse.

-Olá... Senhor, está tudo bem? –Ellie disse.

.

Ele olhou para Bella, depois para Ellie e sem seguida para o interior da casa.

.

Ele repetiu esses movimentos mais algumas vezes até que a voz amorosa de Esme soou.

.

-Jasper, querido, quem é... Bella! –Esme felizmente andou até Bella e Ellie e as puxou para dentro da casa, deixando um Jasper atônito para trás.

.

-Olá Esme... Ele está bem? –Bella perguntou, olhando para Jasper.

-Oh, sim, ele está ótimo. É só que...

-É só que a mamãe resolveu não contar para ninguém o que estava acontecendo. –Edward disse, entrando na sala que agora se encontravam.

-Esme! –disse Bella exasperada – Mas... E agora?

-E agora, mamãe, é que nós vamos fazer uma surpresa para todo mundo! –como se já estivesse ali antes, Ellie foi puxando a mão de seu mãe em direção a sala de jantar, onde todos os Cullen já se encontravam.

.

-Oh, não, Jasper... Fale o que esta havendo! –uma voz fina e suave disse.

-Já disse, amor. Eu... Não sei se posso. –ele respondeu.

-Ah, para de ser um broxa, Jasper. Fala de uma vez! Descobriu que não gosta de mulher? Bem... Eu já tinha te avisado e - -

-Não é isso, Emmet. –o tal Jasper respondeu seco.

-Meu irmão... O que está acontecendo? Você está tão pálido! – uma voz feminina e sensual disse.

-Rose...

.

-Viu? Ele é gay! –o tal Emmet gritou.

.

Uma discussão se assolou no local e Bella e Ellie observavam silenciosamente, esperando que percebessem suas presenças.

.

Edward e Esme também esperavam ao lado de Bella e Ellies, em silencio.

.

Carlisle, que estava sentado na ponta da longa mesa de jantar, sorria, alheio a discussão a sua volta, mas ciente de que sua família estava finalmente, completa. Pois embora Edgar não estivesse lá, Ellie trazia um pedaço dele.

.

-Ah, cara, eu não acredito que você ta falando isso... Aquele dia eu estava bêbado e nem tinha visto a mão dele na minha perna e olha que a mão dele era grande e f- - Emmet se calou.

.

Os outros continuaram discutindo até perceberem que Emmet havia parado de falar.

.

E quando se tratava de bobagens como aquela, Emmet nunca parava de falar.

.

Todos o olharam e perceberam que o mesmo Emmet que antes estava fazendo piadas, tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

.

Ele se levantou, todos seguindo seu olhar.

.

Emmet foi até a linda menina que o olhava confusa e se agachou, ficando no mesmo tamanho que ela.

.

Quando Alice, Rosalie e até mesmo Jasper viram o que Emmet via, um "oh" foi ouvido.

.

Ellie olhava confusa para o homem a sua frente.

.

Por que ele chorava?

.

Ela o reconhecia das fotos que sua avó havia lhe mostrado, mas não entendia porque ele chorava.

.

Segundo sua avó ele era o irmão mais velho de seu pai, seu tio, então, ele deveria estar feliz em vê-la, não é?

.

-_Ellie_ Sarah _Swan Cullen__... Você é linda! – a voz grave de Emmet sussurrou. Ele estava emocionado._

_._

_-Olá, Tio Emmet! –Ellie o cumprimentou e sorriu._

_._

_Não agüentando mais se segurar, Emmet abraçou sua sobrinha e soluçou._

_._

_Rosalie nunca vira seu marido assim, tão vulnerável. A não ser quando Edgar morreu._

_._

_Emmet, Edgar e Edward sempre foram inseparáveis. _

_._

_Os três irmãos Cullen faziam de tudo para proteger a irmã caçula, Alice, e chegaram até a montar armadilhas para os namoradinhos que ela tivera na infância._

_._

_E quando Edgar morreu, tudo desmoronou. Eles eram como uma mesa de três pernas, um tripé. E quando uma perna foi tirada, a mesa caiu._

_._

_-Emmet, querido, está assustando Ellie. –Esme advertiu._

_._

_Emmet se afastou lentamente e olhou para a sobrinha._

_._

_-Desculpe, eu..._

_-Também estou feliz em te ver, Tio Emmet!- Ellie abriu um grande sorriso._

_._

_Alice, calada até então, se levantou e andou até a sobrinha._

_._

_-Você é tão linda... E tão parecida com seu pai... –Ela suspirou._

_._

_Edward sorriu, vendo seus irmãos compartilhando da felicidade que ele sentira a alguns meses atrás._

_._

_-OMG! –Alice gritou, pegando Ellie no colo. A menina gargalhou. – Nós vamos te levar para fazer compras e te ensinar váários truques para ficar com a pele bem bonita! Está é sua tia Rose, mulher do cabeção do seu tio Emmet e este é o seu tio Jas, marido da sua titia linda Alice! –Tagarelou Alice._

_._

_Todos reviraram os olhos._

_._

_Alice sempre Alice._

_._

_Todos se sentaram a mesa, e Bella, sem jeito, permaneceu onde estava._

_._

_-Venha, Bella! Sente-se aqui ao meu lado. –Chamou Rosalie._

_._

_Corando, Bella fez o que foi pedido._

_._

_O almoço foi servido e todos comeram em meio a gargalhadas e sorrisos de felicidade._

_._

_Menos Edward e Bella, que estavam ocupados de mais trocando olhares secretos._

_._

_._

_._

**Meninaaaas! Ajudem a divulgar a fic, por favoooor! Faremos assim, a lindinha que trouxer mais leitoras para a fic (e que comentem, claro) entrará na fic!**

**O que acham?**

**Beijos!**

**COMENTARIOOOS**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

_Meninaas! Mais um capítulo! Que tal esclarecermos algumas dúvidas?_

**Como será essa história de entrar na fic?**

_A lindinha que trouxer mais leitoras (ativas, que comentem) entrará na fanfic._

**Como posso comprovar que fui eu que trouxe uma leitora?**

_Você precisa pedir para a sua amiga comentar a história __**sem ser em anônimo**__ dizendo que foi você que indicou. Mais ou menos assim: "Oi, eu sou a (o seu Nick) e quem me indicou foi a (o Nick de quem indicou"). __Comentários em anônimo não serão levados em consideração _

_Mais alguma pergunta? Podem fazer!_

_Beijos! Amo vocês e boa leitura!_

_._

**.**

Já era noite quando Edward, interrompendo a conversa do ambiente, pega Ellie adormecida em seu colo.

.

-Posso levá-la para o meu antigo quarto, Bella?- Ele perguntou.

-Ahn... Nós já vamos embora Edward, obrigada.- Bella respondeu, sorrindo.

-Ora, nada disso! Vocês passarão a note aqui. Está tarde, querida, e não é bom duas mulheres lindas andares essa hora na rua. Além do mais, Ellie tem seu próprio quarto aqui. –Esme falou, pegando a mão de Bella.

.

Sem conseguir pensar em motivos plausíveis para recusar a oferta, Bella assentiu.

.

Carregando a menina firmemente nos braços, Edward levou Ellie para seu quarto na casa Cullen e passou alguns minutos observando-a.

.

Sem que percebesse, Bella se aproximou dele e tocou seu ombro.

.

-Eu não te vi. –Ele comentou.

-Você passou uma hora aqui, Edward. – Disse Bella carinhosamente. –Todos já foram deitar.

-Nossa, o tempo passou tão rápido...

-Ela tem esse efeito nas pessoas.

.

_Não só ela, _Edward pensou.

.

-Venha, vou mostrar-lhe seu quarto.

-Não precisa. Rose já me mostrou. Sua família é um doce, Edward. Você tem sorte.

-Todos nós temos, na verdade.

.

Edward tocou a mão de Bella, fazendo com que ela se sentisse tonta.

.

-Você está bem, Bella?

.

Ela olhou nos olhos de Edward e inconscientemente se aproximou.

.

Fazendo o mesmo, Edward apoiou as mãos na cintura de Bella, acabando com a distância entre os corpos.

.

Assim como as distancias dos lábios, que se encontraram no meio do caminho, em uma mistura de amor, paixão e desespero.

.

As pernas de Bella amoleceram e ela teve que segurar nos ombros de Edward.

.

Oh Deus, ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por esse homem.

.

E ela podia sentir que Edward sentia o mesmo, na mesma proporção.

.

Eles se separaram e Edward deu um leve sorriso envergonhado.

.

Bella sorriu de volta, olhando-o.

.

No momento em que os olhos se encontraram, Bella pode sentir uma dor tão aguda na nuca que a fez perder a respiração.

.

-Bella, você está bem?

.

Sem poder responder, Bella refez o caminho que mais cedo fizera com Rosalie e trancou-se no quarto que seria seu por uma noite.

.

Após trocar suas roupas pelos pijamas que Esme havia lhe dado, Bella deitou-se na cama.

.

A dor ainda a assolava, mas muito menos aguda do que antes.

.

Adormeceu rapidamente.

.

Três horas depois, os olhos de Bella se abriram e ela foi obrigada a acordar.

.

Desde que era criança, quando acordava alguns minutos no meio da noite, tinha que levantar, ou não conseguiria dormir.

.

Cobrindo-se com o Robe de seda que Esme também havia lhe dado, Bella desceu a grande escada da casa lentamente, evitando qualquer barulho.

.

Entrou na cozinha, com as luzes apagadas, e pegou um copo, enchendo-o de água.

.

Levou o copo aos lábios.

.

E luz foi acesa, dando um susto em Bella, que engasgou.

.

-Bella, querida! Desculpe te assustar!

.

Se recuperando do susto e do engasgo, Bella sorriu para Esme.

.

-Não, eu que peço desculpas. Eu apenas fiquei com sede.

-Este é um mal que me assola, também. –Esme brincou.

.

Sorrindo, Bella encheu outro copo com água e entregou a Esme.

.

-Obrigada, querida.

-De nada, Esme.

.

Após alguns segundo de silencio, Esme se pronunciou.

.

-Você se assustou, não foi?

-Bem, você acendeu a luz e - -

-Não era disso que eu estava falando, Bella.

.

Isabella se calou, esperando Esme explicar do que estava falando.

.

-Quando eu conheci Carlisle, o mesmo aconteceu comigo. Primeiro, eu senti uma leve ardência no dia em que nos conhecemos. Depois, veio a dor aguda no primeiro beijo. Em seguida, foi como se esfregassem levemente uma pedra de gelo, um alívio, no dia em que nos casamos.

.

Confusa, Bella perguntou.

.

-Eu não entendo, do que você está falando?

-A marca.

.

Levantando os lindos cabelos castanhos claros, Esme lhe mostrou a pequena marca em forma de C em sua nuca.

.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam, reconhecendo-a de imediato.

.

Sua mão automaticamente foi até sua nuca.

.

-Eu... Eu não entendo.

-Eu também não entendia, sabe? Eu só realmente fui entender na véspera da morte da mãe de Carlisle. Ela me contou toda a história e, no dia seguinte, faleceu.

.

Bella permaneceu calada, muito surpresa para falar algo.

.

-A marca não se trata sobre um Cullen encontrar sua escolhida, e sim um Cullen ser o escolhido de alguém. A pessoas que recebe a marca, será a pessoa que cuidará e amará seu par. Como se essa pessoa fosse um guardião. Eu, por exemplo, sou guardiã de Carlisle. Assim como Jasper é o guardião de Alice e Rose de Emmet. E você...

-Edgar? Ellie? –perguntou Bella, esperançosa.

-Não, querida. E você sabe disse. É Edward.

.

-Eu não entendo... – Bella suspirou – Esse tipo de coisa não existe!

-Muitas coisas não existem, Bella. Mas isso... Existe. É destino. Darren e Marie, um casal apaixonado e que foi separado pela crueldade do mundo. Darren era um imponente Cullen, filho do rei e guerreiro, comandava as piores guerras. O mesmo Darren se apaixonou por Marie. Uma camponesa e incrivelmente bela. Ela já amava Darren desde que servira seus famosos assados para ele. No dia, ele nem a olhara.

.

Os olhos de Esme estavam sem foco, como se ela estivesse em outra época, em outro lugar.

.

Bem, Bella também estava.

.

-Mas então, uma vez, enquanto Darren caçava na floresta, Marie colhia ervas para o seu novo tempero e por uma brincadeira do destino, o cavalo do príncipe levou-o diretamente a ela. Darren pediu-a em casamento naquele mesmo dia. O rei de recusou a abençoar o casório e a rainha o apoiou completamente. Marie não era digna o suficiente para ser esposa de um futuro rei.

.

Bella não pode mais segurar, e deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem.

.

-Enquanto Darren discutia com os pais, Marie saiu da sala real sem que ninguém percebesse e quando estava no corredor, ela ouviu um homem e uma mulher conversando. Eles planejavam a morte do príncipe. Ali, naquele mesmo instante. A camponesa não pensou nem sequer uma vez, ela correu de volta a sala e abraçou as costas do príncipe. Segundos depois, uma flecha atingiu a nuca da moça. A flecha acabou atingindo também o nuca de Darren, mas com muito menos impacto. Ela havia salvado a vida do príncipe. Em troca, o rei e a rainha abençoaram o casal.

.

Esme pareceu voltar ao presente e olhou nos olhos de Bella.

.

-Após a cicatrização da ferida que, embora profunda, não havia matado a moça, eles se casaram. O Padre fez o sinal da cruz com a água benta nas cicatrizes de Darren e Marie, ambas em forma de C. Alguns anos depois, o Rei faleceu, dias depois, a rainha. O ultimo pedido dela foi para Marie: "_Que você faça do meu filho um pai, e que os filhos dele tenha um guardião como você, como __**almas gêmeas**__"_, ela pediu.

.

-Bem, isso aconteceu, não é? –Bella sussurrou.

-Sim, aconteceu.

.

As duas olharam para fora e viram que o céu estava clareando.

.

-Volte a dormir, querida. Amanhã será um longo dia. – Esme falou.

.

Bella assentiu, enchendo novamente seu copo com água e andando em direção ao seu quarto.

.

_Mas antes,_ pensou, _mais uma coisa._

_._

-Por que eu não recebi a marca quando engravidei de Edgar?

-Porque ele não é o **seu** Cullen.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**E aí, gostaram? Comentem! **


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meninaaas! Feliz nataal e feliz ano novo atrasada! Como foram as festas?_

_._

_Bem... Hoje vou decidir quem vai entrar na fic! Olhaaa sóó´! Presentinho de natal, hein?_

_._

_._

-Feliz Natal!

.

O grito estridente de Ellie ecoou pela casa toda, e todos os Cullen gargalharam.

.

-Feliz Natal, Ellie! – responderam.

.

Haviam se passado duas semanas desde o primeiro dia que Bella e Ellie almoçaram na casa Cullen.

.

Desde então, mãe e filha freqüentavam a casa quase que diariamente.

.

Ellie foi abraçada por todos e muito paparicada pelos avós, inclusive Charlie, que havia decidido levar sua nova namorada, Sue, a cidade, ao invés dele ir até ela.

.

Todos sentiam plenitude e paz naquela manhã de natal.

.

Esme, apesar de sentir falta de uma parte de si, uma parte de família, sabia que tinha que agradecer por ter o que tinha. Sabia, também, que Edgar estava lá, de alguma maneira.

.

Todos se sentaram a grande mesa e tomaram o café da manhã.

.

Ellie, ansiosa para abrir seus presentes, tomou seu café em menos de dez minuto, mas foi forçada pela mãe a ficar a mesa e esperar o resto da família.

.

Quando o ultimo Cullen acabou de comer, Ellie disparou rumo a sala e se enfiou debaixo da grande árvore de natal de quase dois metros e meio.

.

A garota praticamente sumia alí em baixo.

.

Olhando todos os presentes e vendo que nenhum continha nome, a garota saiu debaixo da arvore engatinhando, com um bico enorme dos lábios.

.

-Por quê?- perguntou.

.

A Mãe riu.

.

-Porque te conheço, e sei que sua ansiedade por presentes vai além da sua educação. –Respondeu Bella, carinhosamente.

.

A pequena corou.

.

-A Bella... deixe-a em paz! –ralou Carlisle amorosamente – Todos com embrulho de bonecas são seus, querida.

.

Ellie pulou no avô, antes de se enfiar debaixo da arvore novamente.

.

Rindo, Bella foi até a cozinha para pegar mais dos biscoitos que havia preparado e uma jarra de leite.

.

Ela sabia que agora seria bem agradável.

.

Sentiu mãos másculas acariciarem sua cintura.

.

Ela sentiu os pelos do braço se arrepiarem.

.

-Edward...

-Ninguém está vendo, Bella. Por favor...

.

Ela sorriu, sedendo.

.

-Apenas um.- falou Bella.

-Apenas alguns... –revidou Edward.

.

Bella se virou e antes que pudesse argumentar, os lábios de Edward já estavam contra os seus.

.

Eles não sabiam quando, nem onde, mas desde que haviam se beijado pela primeira vez, não conseguiam manter distancia por muito tempo... Foi basicamente isso que decidiu por eles.

.

Estavam juntos, sim, mas em segredo.

.

A campainha tocou a Esme foi atender alegremente.

.

Estava mais que feliz!

.

Mas a felicidade não demorou a passar quando, ao abrir a porta, ver que seu visitante era ninguém mais ninguém menor que Tanya Denali.

.

_Bastarda!_ , pensou a fina e agradável Esme Cullen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O que acharam? Comenteem!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

.

_._

_._

_Meninaaas... Desculpe a GRANDE demora... mas é que minha vida pessoal pediu muita atenção! Beijos e aproveitem!_

_._

_._

Bella gargalhou quando Edward beijou seu pescoço.

.

A gargalhada foi ouvida por todos no outro cômodo, e o clima ficou mais tenso do que já estava.

.

Bella deixou Edward na cozinha arrumando os biscoitos e foi verificar por que a sala estava tão silenciosa.

.

No mesmo momento em que Bella entrou na sala, Ellie saiu debaixo da arvore, fazendo com que Tanya, ainda parada na porta, olhasse de uma para outra.

.

O copo de leite que estava na mão de Bella foi ao chão, Ellie gritou de susto pelo barulho estridente e Tanya abriu um lindo sorriso cheio de más intenções.

.

-Olá Bellinha.

.

Não se importando em desviar dos cacos de vidro no chão, Bella andou até Tanya rapidamente, antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo.

.

-O que faz aqui, Tanya? Aqui não é o seu lugar!- Bella falou.

-Como não? Está é a **minha** família.

.

Esme segurou a mão de Bella.

.

Ambas estavam tremendo, e lado a lado, faziam um muro materno, dando tudo de si para proteger Ellie daquela situação.

.

-Não é mais. Já sabemos de tudo o que fez, Tanya. Vá embora. –Esme falou com firmeza, mostrando a Tanya uma mulher que ela nunca vira.

.

Alguém capaz de estapeá-la, se fosse preciso.

.

-Onde estão os seus modos, Titia? Pensei que havia dito que era sempre bem vinda nesta bonita casa.

-Era. Não é mais. Não depois da infelicidade que provocou. – Carlisle, até agora quieto, falou, puxando os braços de Esme e Bella para que se afastassem de Tanya.

.

Passos foram ouvidos e os olhos de Tanya se focaram em algo nos fundos da sala.

.

Edward carregava Ellie no colo.

.

-Ellie foi me chamar, disse que tinha uma mulher na porta. O que esta acontecendo?

.

Carlisle abriu espaço para que Edward pudesse ver Tanya.

.

-Ora, ora, ora... –Tanya entrou na casa, se aproximando de Edward e Ellie. –Olha quem está aqui. Edward e... Eliane. –Suas palavras pareciam conter veneno.

-Meu nome é Ellie! E não Eliane. E-L-L-I-E! Quem é você? Eu não gosto de você! –Os olhos de Ellie estavam confusos e com medo.

.

-Saia de perto da minha filha. –Bella falou, ficando entre Edward e Tanya.

-Da sua filha ou de Edward? Vejo que um irmão não foi o suficiente...

-Cale a boca. –Bella revidou.

-Mas estou mentindo? Eu chego aqui, na casa da **minha** família, e encontro você, a mulherzinha infeliz que deu o golpe da barriga em Edgar Cullen, com sua filinha bastarda, dando o laço no outro filho Cullen, e enrolando o resto da família? Que coisa feia, Isabella...

.

O corpo inteiro de Bella estava tremendo, de raiva, angustia, ódio, pena.

.

Aquela mulher era doente.

.

-Esta família não é sua, Tanya. Nunca foi. Bella pertence a este lugar. –Edward disse. – Ela nos deu tudo. Nós que devíamos a ela, não o contrario. Não foi golpe da barriga, foi amor. Ela amava Edgar e - -

-Ama Edgar assim como ama você, querido? –Tanya perguntou.

.

Alice e Rosalie, até agora quietas, olharam para Edward.

.

-Edward, o que ela esta dizendo?- perguntou Alice.

.

Bella respirou fundo.

.

Esta perdida. O que eles pensariam?

.

Ela não ia sobreviver a outra rejeição.

.

-Emmet, Jasper... podem levar Ellie lá para cima? Essa conversa não é para ela.

-Eu quero ficar, Ed.

.

Com a firmeza que apenas um pai poderia ter, Edward olhou-a nos olhos.

.

-Vá. –disse.

.

Os três subiram.

.

-Eu e Bella estamos juntos... em segredo...

-A quanto tempo? –perguntou Rose.

-Bem... a algumas semanas... Não sei...

-Mas isso é maravilhoso! –gritou Alice.

-Ela foi marcada? –perguntou Rose, sorrindo.

.

Bella levantou o cabelo, mostrando a marca.

.

Estava um pouco mais aliviada.

.

Rose e Alice deram gritinhos de felicidade.

.

Esme apenas sorriu.

.

Ela já sabia.

.

-hum... Hellooo... Mas, podemos nos focar aqui? Essa mulher é uma vadia manipuladora, uma **leoa faminta** por dinheiro! –Tanya estava histérica.

.

-Você não conseguiu o que queria, Tanya. Vá embora. Bella e nós estamos bem. Bella é mulher de Edward, Ellie nossa pequena estrela, e você... é nada. Vá apenas... Embora. –Alice disse. –Vá antes que eu lhe arraste daqui.

.

A postura de Tanya mostrava claramente que ela não sairia dali tão cedo.

.

Bem, mas cedo o que ela pensava.

.

-Não vou sair daqui. Onde está aquela garotinha? Hein, cadê a bastardinha? Vou contar para ela tudo o que a mamãezinha dela fez!

.

-Não vai sair? –perguntou Bella.- Então tá.

.

Agarrando os cabelos loiros e longos de Tanya, Bella a arrastou para fora da casa.

.

A morena era uma anã comparada a Tanya, mas arrastava a loira como se estivesse puxando um saco de arroz.

.

-Você não sabe o que uma **leoa faminta** por vingança é capaz, Tanya! Ainda mais uma leoa mãe! Você tirou da minha filha o direito de uma família completa, e Tanya, ninguém tira algo da minha filha e sai impune! –Bella falava com a voz firme.

.

-Ai, sua louca! Meu cabelo! Me solta! –Tanya gritava.

.

Bella jogou-a no gramado da entrada.

.

Tanya, ainda deitada no gramado, começou a chorar.

.

-Você vai se arrepender! Se arrepender!

-Chore, Tanya, encha uma piscina com suas lágrimas. Mas lembre-se de que ninguém vai passar a mão na sua cabeça. –Esme falou.

.

-Se você se aproximar da minha filha, Tanya, eu mato você, entendeu? Você não me conhece, não sou mais uma garota indefesa, eu posso acabar com você. – Bella gritou.

.

Edward a abraçou e levou todos para dentro de casa, deixando Tanya sozinha.

.

Depois de alguns minutos, Tanya foi embora.

.

Bella desabou.

.

-Eu quero a minha filha, Edward.

.

Emmet e Jasper trouxeram Ellie, a garotinha foi direto para os braços da mãe.

.

-Xiiu, mamãe... Aquela bruxa não vai mais te incomodar. –a menina repetia, fazendo carinho na mãe.

.

Era uma cena bonita, porém triste.

.

Bella estava chorando, mas desta vez, ela tinha todos que amava por perto.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**.**

_Meninas! Desculpem a demora! Mas é que tudo estava tão corrido... Minhas aulas voltaram, minha irmã teve o bebê (MEU AFILHADO, HAHAHAH) e ele teve que ficar por uns dias na UTI, veio hoje para casa..._

_Espero que entendam!_

_Beijos e boa leitura!_

_._

_._

Meses se passaram e Julho logo batia na porta da casa da família Cullen.

.

Todos estavam reunidos em mais um tradicional domingo e desta vez, Charlie Swan e Carlisle Cullen dividiam o cargo de chefe da família, cada um em uma ponta na mesa de jantar.

.

O jantar estava delicioso e todos apreciavam com alegria e satisfação.

.

-Oh, não, Alice. Eu acho que ele chega mês que vem... Meu palpite é que nosso pequeno Oliver chegue no dia do meu aniversário.- gracejou Jasper.

.

Edward gargalhou.

.

-Se toca, cara. Ele vem no meu aniversário. É semana que vem poh.- brincou Emmet.

.

Edward ficou sério.

.

-Pobres mortais... ele é sobrinho do garanhão aqui. Ele nasce amanhã. Meu aniversário.-falou Edward.

.

Bella sorriu e olhou para Esme.

.

-É isso que dá ter filhos com aniversários tão próximos, Esme. Dá nessa discussão.

-É Bella... Por que você não resolve isso nos dando mais um neto? Assim, teremos três.- Disse Esme, lançando um olhar a Rose.

-Três? Como assim?- Emmet perguntou, franzindo cenho. –Alice vai ter gêmeos?

.

Rose revirou os olhos.

.

-Não Emmet, querido... Eu estou grávida. Três meses.

.

Emmet engasgou.

.

-O que? O que disse?

-É isso mesmo. Eu não te contei antes porque achei melhor sua mãe estar por perto, caso você tente alguma gracinha do tipo me apertar até eu não pode respirar mais. –Rose mandou-lhe um beijo.

.

Os olhos de Emmet lacrimejaram.

.

-Eu vou ser pai!- ele sussurrou .-Pai...! –ele olhou para Carlisle.

.

**3 meses depois**

-Não, James. Eu não sei... Não sei como fazer isso. E se ela disser não?

.

A voz masculina soava nervosa e com medo.

.

-Se acalma cara... Ela vai dizer sim. Você precisa fazer uma boa surpresa. Algo romântico e tal. Eu pedi a mão da Gabi uns três segundos depois que ela disse que me amava, em cima da torre Eiffel. Foi o melhor dia de nossas vidas, tenho certeza. Não foi, amor?

.

O casal de amigos se entreolharam.

.

James Sulivan e Gabriela Legrand eram o que se podia chamar de casal perfeito.

.

Eles haviam se conhecido no Brasil, terra natal de Gabriela. Foi um momento estranho e confuso quando a tímida brasileira trombou diretamente com o americano descolado. Eles haviam de apaixonado no momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram.

.

Eles eram contraditórios, porem perfeitos um para outro. Gabriela tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e o corpo de uma típica brasileira. Como diria James, um perfeito violão. Sua pele era clara e possuía um sorriso sincero estampado no rosto.

.

Já James, tinha a pele bronzeada, loiros e olhos verdes, musculoso, animado e com energia para dar e vender. Depois de alguns anos, eles se casaram na França.

.

Lá estavam eles, ajudando Edward Cullen a pedir o amor da sua vida em casamento.

.

O telefone tocou, dando um susto em todos. Edward prontamente atendeu.

.

-Alô?

-Oi amor...

-Bella!

-Como você está?

.

Edward suspirou ao ouvir a voz doce de Bella.

.

-Estou ótimo, e você? Como esta nossa menina?

.

Bella sorriu do outro lado da linha, o coração aquecido pelo modo como Edward chamava Ellie.

.

-Ela esta na sala vendo televisão com Alice e Oliver. E eu estou bem. Eu gostaria de saber se vamos jantar juntos hoje a noite.

-É claro que vamos. Mas temo que não será tão íntimo quanto pretendíamos... Miha mãe nos chamou para jantarmos lá hoje. Tudo bem pra você?

.

Bella sorriu. Amava jantar com Esme e Carlisle.

.

-Claro! Você nos pega?

-Sim, meu amor. As oito.

-Até lá.

-Até.

-Bella?

-Oi?

-Eu...

-Eu também te adoro, Edward. –ela o cortou.

.

Edward desligou o telefone com os olhos baixos.

.

-O que houve, Edward? –perguntou Gabi.

-Ela não disse que me ama, de novo.

.

Gabi suspirou e segurou a mão de Edward.

.

-Ela te ama. Só não está pronta para te dar a certeza disso, entende? Porque é isso que significa. Quando dizemos "eu te amo", significa que queremos que a pessoa tenha certeza de que nunca vamos abandoná-las.

.

James assentiu.

.

Edward os olhou, e torceu para que Gabriela estivesse certa.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**.**

Demorei muito, eu sei. Mas ai esta! SUrPRESA!

E oh, se alguém estiver online, comente! Porque ai que posto o penúltimo capitulo!

.

.

As oito em ponto, Edward estava na porta da casa de Bella.

.

As nove, ele já estacionava o carro na garagem da mansão Cullen.

.

Nove e meia, a família estava reunida novamente a mesa de jantar.

.

Bella não estranhou a presença de seu pai a mesa.

.

Charlie havia virado o "amigo de infância" de Carlisle.

.

-Vovó! O macarrão está ótimo! –Ellie falou, sorrindo para Esme com a boca coberta de molho.

-Que bom querida, fiz especialmente para você.

.

Ellie franziu o cenho.

.

-Quando é que Oliver poderá comer macarrão vovó? Eu quero que ele saiba o quanto é gostoso.-E

-Apenas quando ele for maiorzinho, filha. –falou Edward.

.

Ellie arregalou os olhos.

.

Todos olhavam para Edward, inclusive Bella, abismados.

.

-O que foi? –Edward perguntou, confuso.

-Ed...- Ellie sussurrou.

-Sim?

-Você falou. Na frente de todo mundo. Nosso segredo, Ed.

.

Edward engasgou.

.

-Edward? –Perguntou Carlisle, pedindo alguma explicação.

.

Edward respirou fundo.

.

O "estrago" já estava feito.

.

Era agora ou nunca.

.

Edward se levantou e limpou a garganta.

.

Um...

.

Dois...

.

Três...

.

"Já" sua mente gritou.

.

-Todos sabem o quão doloroso foi a descoberta da doença de Edgar... E o quão prazeroso foi descobrir a existência de Ellie. Mesmo que por segundos, pudemos comemorar a vinda de um novo membro na família. Só que então... Edgar se foi, e com ele, a possibilidade de conhecermos Ellie. Nunca contei a ninguém, mas como sabem, eu fui o ultimo a vê-lo. Um pouco antes de morrer, ele me pediu para cuidar de Bella e Ellie. –Edward deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem.

.

Bella segurou sua mão.

.

-Vocês devem pensar que eu não fui ao enterro dele, mas eu estava lá. Escondido. Envergonhado. Embora mais velho que Edgar, eu não tinha a coragem e responsabilidade que ele tinha. Eu fiquei com raiva e com medo, por pensar que eu não seria capaz de cuidar dos maiores tesouros do meu irmão. Então eu me escondi. Me afundei em minhas próprias mágoas até que um dia, uma menina sentou no meu terraço e começou a chorar.

.

Ellie levantou a mão, indicando que ela era essa menina.

.

Todos sorriram.

.

-Só descobri que Ellie era nossa menina quando vi o "C" em sua nuca. Eu não soube o que fazer e novamente fugi. Bella, em todos os momentos difíceis eu fugi feito um covarde. Mas hoje, aqui, na frente da minha família e da sua, eu lhe mostro o meu maior ato de coragem, respeito e amor. Aqui, eu lhe prometo que lhe amarei eternamente. **Porque sim, eu te amo, Bella. **Assim como amo sua filha. Eu lhe prometo que nada faltará a vocês duas e que nunca, nunca vou abandoná-las. Estou cumprindo o que prometi para o meu irmão. Estou cumprindo o que meu coração quer. Case-se comigo, Bella. Case-se comigo que eu lhe mostrarei o que se pode fazer com dois corações quebrados e alguns defeitos. Construiremos juntos um novo coração, que baterá por mim e por você.

.

Bella soluçou.

.

Ellie abriu um grande sorriso.

.

**-Eu te amo, Edward. –Foi a resposta de Bella.**

"Quando o amor vos fizer sinal, segui-o; ainda que os seus caminhos sejam duros e escarpados. E quando as suas asas vos envolverem, entregai-vos; ainda que a espada escondida na sua plumagem vos possa ferir."

Khali Gibran


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Está aí, o ultimo capítulo meninas! Espero que gostem!

.

.

Um passo.

.

Outro passo.

.

Mais um.

.

Apenas mais um.

.

Os olhos dele fixos nos dela.

.

Ela parou.

.

Charlie entregou a mão delicada de Bella á Edward.

.

-Cuide bem dela. –ele disse.

.

Edward assentiu.

.

Ele não podia falar, não conseguia.

.

Estava fascinado, emocionado.

.

Em seus olhos verdes continham lágrimas que ele tinha o prazer de deixar cair, pois mostravam o quando se sentia feliz e completo.

.

Isabella sentia o mesmo.

.

Seu coração estava acelerado e repleto de alegria e satisfação.

.

O casal observou Ellie se posicionar ao lado do padre e sorrir, erguendo um pouco a cesta que trazia contendo as alianças.

.

O padre começou a cerimônia.

.

Ambos não ouviam nada além da respiração um do outro.

.

-As alianças, por favor.

.

Ellie deu um passo a frente e emocionando a todos, deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.

.

Edward deu um beijo na testa de Ellie e Bella repetiu o ato.

.

A menina voltou para o seu lugar.

.

-Repita, Edward. Eu, Edward Cullen, prometo amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa existência.

.

-Eu, Edward Cullen, prometo amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa existência.

.

-Repita, Isabella. Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa existência.

.

-Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa existência.

.

-Que assim seja. –falou o padre.

.

Edward e Bella ficaram um de frente para o outro e sorriram.

.

-Pode beijar a noiva, Edward.

.

Edward se aproximou lentamente.

.

-Se demorar demais, estraga. –falou Bella, puxando Edward para si e beijando-o apaixonadamente.

.

Emmet assoviou.

.

-Uhuuul! É isso aê Bellinha!

.

Os convidados levantaram e começaram a bater palmas.

.

O beijo terminou.

.

-Eu amo você. –Edward disse.

-Assim como eu amo você.

.

Antes que eles terminassem de passar pelo corredor entre os bancos em que os convidados estavam, Ellie correu e ficou entre os dois, segurando a mão e Bella e a mão de Edward.

.

**-O pequeno pedaço do nosso "para sempre". **–a menina sussurrou.

.

..

**FIM**


End file.
